Frozen Yogurt
by palooza
Summary: [AU] Hinamori Momo is in a slump. Her exboyfriend turned out to be a homicidal maniac, she lost her job, and nearly lost her mind. She can only hope that her new life in the city will save her. [HitsuHina]
1. prologue

Prologue  
_the annoying thing that all long stories start with

* * *

_

Hinamori Momo was currently in a cab on the way to Sereitei; the big city. Ever since the incident with Aizen Sousuke, she hadn't been quite right. She could still remember every single detail of that day.

Hinamori clutched her bag tighter, her knuckles whitened. Thank goodness Renji was there to save her. There was no telling what Aizen would have done...

She shook her head. She was not going to go there.

* * *

"_Aizen-san," cried Hinamori, her eyes lit with joy, "what's the surprise?"_

"_We're almost there Hinamori-kun," smiled Aizen, "just around this corner..."_

"_Eh," Hinamori stopped, "Aizen-san, what are we doing in this ally?"_

_Aizen's eyes seem to glow, "you'll see, Hinamori-kun, you'll see."_

_He went into the shadows and dragged out a beaten man. Hinamori screamed._

"_Quiet," commanded Aizen, "we wouldn't want anyone to know what you're about to do."_

_Hinamori backed away, "Aizen-san, please..."_

"_Don't be scared," cooed Aizen, "all you have to do is kill this man for me."_

_Hinamori was in shock; "Why...why me?"_

_Aizen laughed, "who would suspect sweet little Hinamori? Why do you think I asked you to be my woman? Surely you didn't think I actually cared for you," he laughed again, only this time there was no mirth, "silly girl, why would I choose my secretary to have an affair with when I could have any woman I wanted?"_

_Hinamori was speechless. Her tears would not flow. She was shocked; so shocked that a man, so warm and kind, had turned into a monster._

"_Why aren't you speaking," Aizen sneered, "the truth hurts, don't it, Hinamori-kun?"_

"_I – I won't do it," cried Hinamori._

_The man on the ground made an attempt to escape. Aizen turned to him, cocked his gun – _

"_NO!"_

– _the man lay motionless on the ground _

"_No," sobbed Hinamori, "no..."_

"_He was a good man," Aizen sighed dramatically, "if only he hadn't made the foolish mistake of spying on me while I worked on my private project. Shame really. Now Hinamori-kun, I can't let anyone know of this incident. And you know what they say, dead men tell no tales."_

_Hinamori's eyes widened, "No...Please, Aizen-san, please..."_

"_Good-bye Hinamori."_

"_STOP YOU BASTARD."_

_Bang._

_Hinamori opened her eyes. Aizen was on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg. His gun was out of his reach. Above him towered the figure of Abarai Renji, pointing the barrel of a gun at the madman's forehead._

_After what seemed like forever, Renji spoke, "Hinamori, leave here. Leave this town, go far away. It's not safe for you here anymore. Aizen is a dangerous man with many connections within this town. Go to the big city. Find a new life and never come back."_

"_But what about you Renji," Hinamori sniffed, her sobbing getting quieter, "he's going to come after you. You're not safe either."_

"_This son-of-a-bitch doesn't scare me," Renji declared, giving Aizen's unconscious body a swift kick, "nonetheless; I was planning on leaving this dump anyways. Maybe I'll meet you in the city."_

_Hinamori did not feel assured despite his speech. But she knew it was hopeless to argue with the man. She knew Renji since childhood; with a personality as strong as his, it'd be impossible to win an argument against him._

"_Fine. But promise you'll call me at least once a week."_

"_Promise."

* * *

_

"Miss, miss, we're here. Miss? Are you alright?"

Hinamori snapped awake. She must've dosed off. She quickly gathered her stuff and got out of the taxi.

After paying the driver, Hinamori took in her surroundings. The street was lined with apartment buildings and skyscrapers. She sighed.

Welcome to the big city; welcome to a new life.

* * *

Author's Note: Just quickly stating that this story is going to be updated at random. I have the whole thing planned out just no time to write it. Thanks for understanding. 


	2. the city

the city  
_population, pollution, and crushed dreams_

* * *

It wasn't so bad.

The city had it's charm. If she liked smog and metal. Everything was convenient. If she liked walking through throngs of parked cars for a carton of milk.

But Hinamori Momo hated it.

She missed the friendly greetings from her neighbours back in Rukongai. Nowadays, if she so much as glanced at the neighbours, they would evade her like she had the plague.

She missed the three-storey apartment. It had been a small unit but it suited her fine. At least it didn't feel like living in a hotel.

Most of all, Hinamori missed the previously low cost of living.

With all her savings, she could only afford to rent a small one room apartment in the outskirts of the city. On the tenth floor, without an elevator.

_Not much longer_, thought Hinamori grimly, _only enough money left for another month's rent plus all the basic needs_.

She slumped down on the beaten couch.

_Was it really worth it?_

She really wanted to say no, pack her bags, and leave the city before she went bankrupt. But the deceit still scarred her, affected all the choices she made.

It had been six months since she moved to Seireitei. She hadn't found a job. She was afraid to leave her apartment. She couldn't make any friends. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that she finally escaped her past.

But Hinamori knew it was a lie.

Aizen Sousuke haunted her nightmares. Whenever she watched a soap opera, his face would replace that of the main protagonist. After all that happened, she still couldn't move on.

Aizen spun her a fairy tale world that she just wasn't willing to leave.

Hinamori felt tears welling in her eyes.

_Bring._

Ah, Renji.

Abarai Renji was the only person she kept contact with anymore. He offered she stay at his place after he moved to Seireitei. But she declined – there was no need to trouble him with her presence.

Renji had gotten accepted into the Sixth Division Law Firm almost immediately after he arrived at the city. After five months of gruelling work, he was one of the top lawyers at the firm. Second only to Kuchiki Byakuya. He was currently living in a dream.

Well actually, a penthouse suite in some uppity condominium near the central business district.

But Renji was living Hinamori's dream. Successful, happy, and void of the past.

"_MOMO! I'm so glad to hear from you."_

"Likewise," replied Hinamori, sans the vigour.

"_Aww. Don't be a sourpuss. I have good news."_

"I'm not coming to another one of your drinking parties. Last time you, Kira-san and Hisagi-sempai came over, I had to –"

"_But you liked it," _she could just imagine Renji smirking,_ "anyways, it's nothing like that this time. I found you a job interview."_

Hinamori couldn't describe how she felt. She was embarrassed that she had once again dragged her friend into her troubles. She was grateful, and flattered, that he went to such lengths to help her. And scared. She was scared to face the world.

"_Hinamori, you there?"_

Renji's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Uh, yeah. I'll think about it."

He gave her the information.

"_Take some time,"_ his voice was somber, _"I don't want to pressure you."_

"Thanks Renji. Really. I owe you."

Hinamori hung up.

She sank to the floor. Her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

* * *

Hinamori woke up in a mess of tears, tangled hair, and wrinkled clothes. The clock flashed nine. 

The interview was in an hour. And it took at half an hour to get there.

She was _so_ not a morning person.

Hurriedly, she took a shower and changed into something presentable. Her old outfit back at her old job. The nostalgia threatened to send her into another bout of tears.

Slapping on some concealer, she grabbed her keys and bolted out the door.

* * *

_This is it_, thought Hinamori, sucking in the air, _my future_. 

Checking her watch, she had little less than ten minute left. She broke into a run. In high heels.

Bad idea, especially when she tripped and knocked someone over.

Consequently spilt all her coffee on the said person and potentially would get her in trouble with local authorities.

But she couldn't worry about that now.

Without even sparing a glance at the man, she continued towards the towering edifice. She silently apologized.

* * *

"Welcome to the Financial Department of the Shinigami Corporation, more commonly known as the Tenth Division." 

Upon her arrival, Hinamori was greeted by a glamorous woman with strawberry locks. Her most – uh, apparent feature – was her rather prominent breasts.

Hinamori had never felt more self-conscious.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," the woman continued, beaming, "Senior Advisor to the Head of Finance. And I assume that you're here for an interview. The position of secretary, no?"

Hinamori hadn't really heard what Renji had said on the phone the other day. She didn't think she was applying for secretary again. Not after what happened. She couldn't. But it made sense, she didn't have experience in any other fields. And she refused to let Renji down after all he's done for her.

"Yes, Matsumoto-san," she replied weakly.

Matsumoto was giddy, "I'll show you to the office. The boss man is running a little late today. Seems like he was caught in an accident on the way here."

Hinamori's natural concern for the well-being of others was roused, "is he alright? It's not serious, is it?"

Matsumoto laughed, "aren't you cute...anyways, it didn't sound like anything serious. He was mad though. Insulting the fool who crossed him. He's so adorable."

Hinamori thought it was an odd comment to make about one's employer.

* * *

She was left inside a spacious office as Matsumoto went out the door, waving like a lunatic. The decor was simple. It was tranquil and cool. Like winter, yet more like summer. 

Hinamori smiled.

She was already starting to like this place.

So peaceful –

"_MATSUMOTO YOU BETTER GET ME SOME STAIN REMOVER STAT. IF I –"_

The door opened.

Hinamori gasped.

She stared at the man with his head partly turned towards the doorway, shouting. There was a large coffee stain on his jacket and his attire seemed dishevelled.

_Must be the guy I knocked over on the way here_, Momo cringed, _hope he doesn't remember me. Or I can kiss this job goodbye._

Then something caught her attention. The man had snow white hair. Her eyes drifted towards the name plaque on the oak desk.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro._

"Shiro-chan," she said, more to herself than anyone else, "is that you?"

The man at the door stiffened. Slowly he turned around.

With an appropriately annoyed, albeit mildly surprised face, he groaned, "just my luck. Bet-wetter Momo."

* * *

Author's Note: This one's almost twice the length of the other chapter. My way of apologizing for the long wait. It's exam week - lots of free time. I'll update again when this story gets at least twenty reviews. I need motivation. 

On another note, I want a beta reader because I no longer have Microsoft Word to double check my chapters. I need someone who can beta quickly and effectively. Three days maximum of wait from the time I send the unbeta'd copy to the time I receive the beta'd copy. Preferably someone who does well in English Literature. Drop me a PM or include it in a review if interested. Thanks.


	3. the rumours

the rumours  
_a line between truth and lies

* * *

_

Ever since the interview, Hinamori Momo had visibly changed. She was open to others, and a lot more pleasant to be around. No longer did she have the dull look in her eyes. She was exuberant. She was alive again.

And it didn't hurt her mood to have a lunch date with the head of her department every other day.

Hitsugaya Toshiro wasn't the perfect date by any means. But it felt nice to catch up with an old friend. He would make a snide comment, and she would huff indignantly. They would laugh about the good old days. They would talk about their lives, their jobs, and their friends. But never once did the topic of past relationships come up.

Hinamori was infinitely grateful for that.

They would continue this routine, with occasional visits from Abarai Renji and maybe even Matsumoto Rangiku. It was carefree.

At least until the rumour mills got hold of it.

This was the exact reason why Hinamori was standing outside Matsumoto's office.

"Well, well," smiled Matsumoto, "what can I do for you today Momo-chan?"

The younger woman shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, "it's about the rumours, Matsumoto-san. They've gotten out of hand. I need some advice."

Matsumoto wasn't stupid or slow by any means. She knew what Hinamori was talking about. The office was abuzz with so-called news of the relationship between the Head of Finance and his new secretary. Most of it was just rude comments about the poor girl. Not many people wanted to risk their jobs to insult their employer.

"Matsumoto-san," Hinamori's voice was squeaky, almost as if she was pleading, "you know those rumours aren't true. I would never sink as low as to blackmailing someone just to get a job, or a date for that matter. Especially not Shiro-chan, you know that Matsumoto-san. Not that the lunches were actually dates –"

The older woman cut through her ranting; "So what do you want me to do?"

"Stop them. Stop the rumours please."

"Consider it done."

"One more thing," Hinamori hesitated, "please tell Shiro-chan I'm taking a few days off to clear my head."

"Anything else?"

"That's all. Thank you Matsumoto-san."

"Take care then," Matsumoto grinned as she waved the girl out, "and you don't need to be so formal with me."

* * *

Hitsugaya was livid when he found out Hinamori went on leave. 

"And you just let her go," he growled, clutching the pencil in his hand so hard that it snapped.

Matsumoto stared warily at the pencil, "she said she wanted a few days off. And she's been working so hard –"

"_So_," he snapped, "I've been working hard for four years now, do you see me taking an impromptu leave. NO. Besides she hasn't even logged enough hours to have a single day off. It's been two weeks and you've already sent her on vacation. You're unbelievable."

"Sorry sir," she added a mocking stress on the formality, "I just thought –"

"NO. That's just it; you weren't thinking. You don't know how mad I am right now. I am behind schedule, and my secretary just went on leave."

Hitsugaya stopped mid rant. He fixed Matsumoto with a delightedly cold look.

"And I guess you can take on her workload," he finished with a satisfied smirk.

"But –"

"No buts. Get on it."

Matsumoto made a rude gesture behind his back and high-tailed out of the office.

* * *

On her way to the lounge, Matsumoto passed by two tittering women. They were currently engrossed with the latest gossip. No doubt about Hitsugaya and Hinamori. She chuckled to herself. 

An idea popped into her head. She smirked; time for her to have some fun, and possibly get even with her boss.

"And they're always together –"

Matsumoto butted in just then, "Yeah, tell me about it. Some time ago, I heard Momo-chan and Hitsugaya-san stayed all night in his office. Alone."

That caught the women's attention, "Matsumoto-san, so what were they doing?"

"Well...I really shouldn't tell you this," she dragged out the sentence for dramatic effect, "but I suppose I could. You see they had some _business_ to attend to, at least that's what Hitsugaya-chan told me. I had left something at the office that day, so I returned to get it. When I walked by his office, I heard their voices."

The two women were leaning forward, entranced in Matsumoto's story.

"The conversation was very odd," she drifted off, "I remember it something like this..."

* * *

_"Shiro-chan, don't be so aggressive!"_

_There was a sound of something ripping._

_"Damn it. It's not the right size. Momo, you said that it'd fit."_

_"The lady at the store said it'd be right. Honestly, how should I know the size you needed?"_

_"__With all the times we've done this; was I wrong to think...n__ever mind, we'll just go on without this. You don't mind do you?"_

_"You're the one fussing, Shiro-chan."_

_"__Just get__ back on the couch."_

_The sound of guttural grunts __filled__ the room_

_"Shit. It__ wouldn't go in."_

_"Can't you stretch the opening?"_

_"Momo, I'm not going to –"

* * *

_

Matsumoto stopped the story there, "I raced out of the office at that moment."

The women didn't quite care. This was the juiciest piece of gossip yet.

"Matsumoto-san," the braver one of the two spoke up, "you don't think those two..."

"I honestly don't know," the strawberry blond said in a mock hushed tone, "this morning Momo-chan came and told me she was going to take a few days off. She wasn't _feeling well_ or something. She did look quite sick, like she just threw up."

The women caught the implication, or at least what they thought happened, and bade the other goodbye.

Matsumoto hid a feral grin. She thought back to what really happened.

* * *

_They were in Hitsugaya's office: Matsumoto was yawning on the leather chair, Hinamori was on the couch stapling documents, and Hitsugaya was at his desk looking through the paperwork._

_The only male in the room let out a low growl, and promptly snapped the pencil he was holding._

_"Shiro-chan, don't be so aggressive!"_

_He shot a pointed look at the younger woman as he held up two pieces of paper in his hand. One was distinctively longer. Then he proceeded to rip both pieces up._

_"Damn it. It's not the right size. Momo, you said that it'd fit."_

_The brunette bristled.__ Her boss was such a neat freak. And he could've been a little nicer about it._

_"The lady at the store said it'd be right. Honestly, how should I know the size you needed?"_

_Hitsugaya sighed. He just couldn't argue with the girl._

_"__With all the times we've done this; was I wrong to think...__n__ever mind, we'll just go on without this. You don't mind do you?"_

_"You're the one fussing, Shiro-chan."_

_He glared at her. He did not fuss. He was just meticulous. No one accused him of fussing._

_He snapped back; "Just get back on the couch."_

_The sound of guttural grunts __filled__ the room. Hinamori was huffing indignantly, Hitsugaya was growling yet again, and Matsumoto just groaned at the antics. She would do anything for a drink at that moment._

_"Shit. It wouldn't go in."_

_Hitsugaya gestured to the staples and the stapler._

_"Can't you stretch the opening?"_

_Hinamori tried to pry the stapler's opening wider._

_"Momo, I'm not going to __ruin a stapler just so you don't have to get up. Go get the bigger staplers. The staples should fit in that one.__"_

_Matsumoto decided that it was enough and left the room. She wondered where she could get wasted that night.

* * *

_

Hitsugaya was a morning person as much as he was a night person. Let's just leave it at that.

So when he received a fruit basket and a baby stroller, he glared at the unfortunate idiots – employees – who gave him the aforementioned items.

When he asked the old lady three cubicles down from his office what the gifts were for, she giggled and crooned.

"Why, they're probably for the baby. Congratulations to you and Hinamori-chan. A little young perhaps, but I'm sure you both would make great parents."

He just stood there with one thought through his head.

WHEN IN THE CHEESEBURGER LOVING WORLD HAD HE GOTTEN HINAMORI MOMO PREGNANT?

* * *

Author's Note: I am so happy with the response on this story. My apologies for the wait. This is probably the last chapter until mid-March due to school. 

This update is in celebration of my birthday, February 10.

Also I have enabled anonymous reviews. Please don't abuse that.

I will be eagerly awaiting your feedback. The more reviews, the more likely I'll update before March.

Thank you all for your support, and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. the date

the date  
_appointments are built for disappointment

* * *

_

Hinamori Momo did not take kindly to disappointment. She was a people pleaser. There was no way she could let someone suffer because of her. And vice versa, she could not stand her expectations crumbling at her feet. That was all there was to it when she left the office.

And when she left for the big city.

Aizen Sousuke was the proverbial man of the hour back then. She adored and worshipped that man more than anything else. She could almost pretend it was love. Almost was enough for her to devote herself to the man's whims.

Now she had Hitsugaya Toshiro, her childhood playmate. The boy, man, who surpassed her with such ease it made her feel inadequate. With the rumours circulating around the office, about an affair, about romance; she started to believe them. It scared her incomprehensively. It was like falling into the same loop, the same ditch as she had with the madman. She could not afford to fall for her boss.

At whatever cost.

But fate was as cruel as it was firm. For on the Wednesday a week into her vacation, she received a dinner invitation.

From her boss.

* * *

Abarai Renji was a busy man. He worked ten hours a day for a prick who may or may not have a stick up their backside. That being said, he was extremely irate when it came to phone calls.

"OKAY, WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT. HANG UP BEFORE I HANG YOU. YOU GODDAMN TELEMARKETERS, YOU SHOULD ALL JUST GO FUC–"

"Renji, it's me."

The feisty redhead quieted down. She didn't call unless it was – no he didn't want to think about it.

"Hinamori, Momo, please..."

"It's not like that; I just need your advice on something."

He sighed. The last couple times she called, she was on the verge of suicide. Her breath was always short and staggered. She would yell and cry; about Aizen – that bastard, and about death. Then she would go quiet – so deadly silent that he would yell into the phone, hoping to wake her from death. He knew that she was losing her sanity every time she cried that bastard's name.

And it hurt him too.

"Sure," he said with a falsely cheery tone, "I'm the guy to go to for advice. I should have my own column in the paper."

She returned his tone with a half-hearted chuckle; "It's about Shiro-chan."

He straightened immediately. She hadn't called since she started working. When he saw her at lunch, she was always happily chatting with the white-haired youth. If Matsumoto Rangiku's gossiping held true, the newly appointed secretary and the head of finance were a thing. He couldn't help but feel that something was completely wrong.

"Is it safe to gossip about your boss behind his back? If it is, I have quite a few things to say about Mister I'm-too-good-to-eat-pizza."(1)

"It's not that. I – I received a dinner invite from Shiro-chan, Friday night."

He paused, "so are you going?"

He could hear her biting her trembling lips, "I – I really don't know. I'm so scared, Renji, I'm so scared of the future."

He knew he had to be careful, but he also knew he had to be straightforward. She was prone to go into an abject state.

"We both know Hitsugaya. He would never turn on his friends, let alone you Momo. Do you remember when you and Gin got into a fight?"

Her breathing slowed, "and Shiro-chan – he – he stood in front of Gin-san..."

"That's right. And do you remember what he said to Gin?"

"He said... _If you make Hinamori shed any blood, I will kill you._ But that was so long ago –"

"He hasn't changed."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And Hinamori Momo hung up.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro had a headache. He had the mother of all headaches. If he was feeling capricious, he might have called it a migraine. It was bad enough that he wouldn't mind getting drunk with his advisor and her little friends.

Never mind, that was taking it too far – no one in their right mind would willingly go for a drink with Matsumoto Rangiku.

And his headache just got worse when his above-mentioned advisor waltzed in his office door.

"I've got a message for you _sir_."

"Go away Matsumoto – I'm not in the mood for your games today."

"You're never in the mood," she countered, "anyways; it's a message from Hinamori."

"Oh really, so what did little miss I'm-going-on-vacation-now say?"

"You should be nicer to the mother of your unborn child," the woman tittered, "we wouldn't want the darling to grow up in a violent, troubled –"

"Shut up Matsumoto," he snapped, "I distinctively remember telling you to leave your gossip at the door. And those idiotic people – I should deck their pay in have. If they spent half as much time working as they spend spreading these ridiculous –"

"Geez _captain_, you're so mean. I really wonder why Momo-chan wants to go on a date with you."

"Don't cut me off when I'm ranting. Who cares what Bed-wetter Momo thinks? Wait...what date?"

"If you didn't bite my head off the moment I walked in the door, you would've gotten the message. Hinamori has invited you for dinner. Now we see who wears the pants in this relationship."

He let the last comment slide. Things were finally looking up. He could feel the headache dissipate.

"When's the dinner?"

"In three hours."

And the headache was back.

"Matsumoto, when did you get this message?"

"Two days ago. It slipped my mind."

He resisted the urge to strangle his advisor. After all, murders couldn't be covered up.

"Take care of things while I'm gone," he ordered, grabbing this jacket and gathering the papers.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner."

As the door closed, Matsumoto chuckled to herself. She was having way too much fun to be a financial advisor.

* * *

(1) Can you imagine Byakuya stuffing his face with pizza? I think not.

Author's note: I made the deadline. Hurrah.

This was an extremely busy month for me. I fear that updates will be much less frequent in the future.

Review lots. Love muchly.


End file.
